(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a bearing force and position detection method for magnetic elastic body, wherein the force bearing status of the magnetic elastic body is detected directly, or the magnetic elastic body is inserted into or combined with the structural body to indirectly detect the force bearing status of the structural body, or the magnetic elastic body under the earth layer is detected to indirectly detect the force bearing status of the earth layer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nondestructive tests for the bearing force status of solids are usually adopted ultrasonic or X ray detections which are limited by their usage environments.